


The Softest Sound

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, Dancing, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco dances for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Softest Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the closest I’ve gotten to PWP yet. No meaning here. If you’re looking for that, I’m afraid I can’t help you. This is an image I’ve had in my head for a while now, so I had to do it, though it came out nothing like what I expected, but I love it. Big thanks to Kabal and Gestaltrose for looking this over for me. :)

Step. Jingle. Turn. Tinkle. Shift. Jingle. Twist and hold and let the music fade for a moment. Move again before the last note can fully die away.

Each movement was precisely made, the clear sounds of bells filling the air with every shift of his body, soft and chiming. It was like stars on a clear night, or the soft sound of the first steps into snowfall, new, fresh, and thrillingly surprising. The feeling and sound sending soft chills up Draco’s spine as he moved.

He could feel the weight of the bracelets and anklets, the cool metal heating slowly against his bare skin as he danced, the sensation adding to the overall effect on him. He’d wanted to do this to tempt, and yet he was finding that the effect on his own body was far more than he had ever expected it would be when the idea had originally come to him.

Of course, that might have been because of the weight of Harry’s eyes upon his bell-draped nude form as he moved, as he drank in the sight and sound of him. He held his head high under that gaze, his limbs twisting and swaying to the soft music of the bells draped all across his body: bells at his ears, bells on his wrists, bells on his hips, bells on his ankles. Each one shivering with every shift of hip or twist of leg, lending their own magic to the night, filling the room with soft sound, and all combining together to weave together into something more.

Draco moved slowly across the room towards Harry, meeting his eyes after each twirling, jingling spin to ground himself as much as to gauge his effect on the other man. Harry was shifting constantly on the edge of the bed, his cheeks and neck flushed gorgeously pink, his hands clutching at the bedspread under him. When Draco drew close enough, he tried to touch, but Draco drew away to the tinkle of the bells, smiling softly but saying nothing as he spun back to his starting position.

With a swift turn, the sound of the bells rose to a crescendo for a moment, then he stopped abruptly, dropping his head and letting the sound still entirely. He breathed softly, trying to regain his poise and waiting for Harry’s response. He knew he had enjoyed it, but he was not sure what form that pleasure might take.

The response came in the form of a soft brush of a hand settling on his shoulder, and then another very familiar tanned and calloused hand was raising his chin, so that his gaze was drawn to bright, clear, emerald green eyes swimming with emotion. “Draco…” But any further words were lost as lips covered his, and he was pulled against Harry’s body with another light shivering of bells, though he could not hold back the whimper the response drew from him.

But there was one thing that needed to be remedied, and after a moment, Draco drew out of the kiss, his eyes on Harry’s as he began to undo the other man’s shirt. The bells on his wrists jingled gently as he worked his way down. He pulled the shirt free and let it slide off over his shoulders and down his arms. Right now, he just wanted to feel Harry’s skin, to taste him. But first, he wanted to see him spread out on their bed for him, naked and needy and wanting. To see the effect his dance had had on his lover.

His hands moved down to cup the erection barely concealed by the jeans Harry was wearing, and smiled softly at the moan this provoked. His fingers began to pull at the buttons there, opening them, then pushing them roughly down with a shiver of sound, and watching as Harry stepped out of them and his shorts.

A hand on Harry’s chest prevented him from moving forward to take his mouth again, and slowly the two of them moved back to the bed, eyes never moving from eyes. “Want to taste you,” Draco whispered. Harry groaned at the words, letting Draco press him back onto the bed, looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, need clear on his face.

Draco settled next to him, his fingers gliding lightly over stomach and leg, making the other man’s breathing speed up. Hips arched up to try to get those fingers closer to where he wanted—his straining, heavy cock. “Draco…”

He brought his fingers to Harry’s lips. “Shhh… You had your entertainment. Consider this mine.” He grinned at the look of dismay on Harry’s face, then leaned down to kiss him gently. He wouldn’t torture him…not too much.

His lips never lifting more than an inch from Harry’s body, Draco’s lips explored slowly down over jawline, neck and shoulder, stopping to suck at a nipple, his fingers catching the other to bring it to the same pink peak. Then he nuzzled lower, his tongue dipping into his belly button, causing Harry’s hips to jump. Draco pulled away and glowered gently up at him. “I’ll get there, love. No need to be in a rush.” Never mind that he’d already been torturing Harry for well over an hour, dancing just out of reach, torturing him with what he could see but not touch. He’d get what he wanted. In the end.

Harry growled, then groaned and threw an arm over his face as Draco pressed his hips down to the bed, waiting until he stilled completely before going back to nuzzling at his belly button as though he had not been interrupted at all. After all, it wouldn’t do to reward him with what he wanted. Not yet.

His lips traced the line of Harry’s hip, then down into the crease made by the joint of his leg, dragging another long moan from Harry. “Draco…please…” With a soft laugh, Draco shifted to the other hip, repeating the gesture, feeling Harry’s body tense beneath him. “Oh…fuck…I…” In a moment, Draco was shifting over him, glad he’d perfected the art of wandless spells when it came to sex, casting a quick lubing and loosening spell on himself, and another lube spell on Harry, then straddled him and pressed down, his head falling back as Harry filled him, arching up into him with a scream, their frenzied movements echoed by the bells decorating Draco’s body. “Draco!”

Their bodies moved together for a moment, then Harry, frustrated with the angle, pushed up, flipping them over with another crescendo of bells, taking full control of their joining. Draco grinned up at his flushed and needy face as his thrusts increased. “Ah! Yes. Fuck me, love. Fill me. So good…”

With a strangled cry, Harry’s hips sped up even faster, and Draco’s head fell back with a gasp. The sound of bells continued to fill the air, though now they sounded as they had when Draco had danced, this time frenzied with their needy movements. “Ah, yes! Ohgod…so good…Harry…” Then lips were pressing hungrily against his own, and he rode Harry’s thrusts until they both exploded in climax. Draco’s cock coating them both first as Harry continued to thrust frantically into him, and Harry’s last few thrusts making Draco keen with pained overstimulation before he, too, came with a groan, then collapsed atop him, the sound of bells quieting once more.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned after a moment. “How the hell do you always have the best ideas?” he somehow managed.

Draco laughed softly. “I have excellent incentive and inspiration,” he said, drawing Harry in for a kiss, his body humming from the aftermath of amazing sex. “You.”


End file.
